Tribute to a prince
by Nakamura Urashiwaka
Summary: Steotipype altenate universe story. Didn't seem to be done with Megaman X so I write it. Warning: Yaoi, posibility of NC-17.X+Zero


****

Tribute to a prince 

By: Nakamura Urashiwaka

Type: yaoi, Alternate universe 

Paring : Zero +X

Disclaimers: The characters of Rockman/Megaman X do not belong to me but since I'm considered half crazy (or like my sister say totally crazy) I toy with them around. Anyway I dough Capcom is able to sue me but if so, don't do it you wouldn't want to have my poor cat to starve. ( I know it pitiful excuse).

Warning: This story contain yaoi. The paring is X and Zero for those who wonder. I would appreciate for flamer and homophobe to stay away. 

Side note: This story is crazy idea my sister and I got when babble ling about yaoi. I find it very stereotyped but it hasn't seem to be done with rockman x so I write it. 

***

It was a fine morning on King Wily kingdom, (Yeah I can't find a other name form this country) at least it appear to be a fine morning to any stranger but all the inhabitants know that it was the taxes day. It not that the taxes were high but the years have been very hard, more them that it was rather that the prince himself was collecting it. The king was very old and have lead a very crude live he add left a prince who had the reputation to be worse. A cold killer with no hearth named Zero Omega Wily. (sorry for the Wily part but it the prince so he should have the name of his supposed father) 

It was all for the worse for X Light ( Megaman X but I give him the light name it more appropriate ) who wasn't very rich. His father recently dead have left very little and even by working hard he couldn't live well and pay the taxes. But live difficultly was better them dead. He have assemble every thing he have being asked for and hoping the prince wouldn't ask for more. 

He was hungry, haven't have a decent meal in days, weakened by the hunger he was completely defenseless before the thieves. Many people was not as courageous and honest as X. Some have find it more profitable to pay there due with the work of other. And for X displeasure he was a easy target and have being spotted. 

All the lady of the country was as his feet and most of the men too. So why couldn't he find one fit to him. Zero know perfectly well why his father have send him collect the taxes. He have being talking about marriage for decade and was probably hoping Zero would bring home a pretty women or even a men. Zero killing at the war have being going out of control. He missed the taste of blood and his father trough that a partner would making him forget his killing taste. 

This task bored extremely Zero. Most of the folk didn't have fully what asked. But he couldn't blame them so he leave them with a warning. The years have being rude he know it. Even at the court food have lost quality. 

He was now on the small country route visit foreign folk. He could see smoke at the horizon. Probably pillars that have preceded them. At that moment the commander of his escort, know as Colonel, come talk to him. 

"There some thieves that precedes us there!" said Colonel

" Do you think there still survivors?" ask Zero not that he care but it his duty as a prince to protect his folk and kill who take what his. 

"That the Light house (not lighthouse would you mind) there only a young boy about you're age that live there, is father is dead at the beginning of the year. That would be really sad if he died too."

"Sad?"

"Hai, the boy is really somebody honest and caring or at less it what it say."

"Well let go see what remind."

There wasn't many thing left the house was burned to the ground and what seem a lifeless body was laying on the ground . Zero who was curious get off his horse and take the boy in his arm.

'I have to admit he is cute. Pretty in his childish feature, so innocent. Too bad he's…. wait a minute he is alive.'

"Get me some bandage here and bring some water." He shouted at no one in particular knowing that his demand will be made a few minute after he express it. He start cleaning the boy wound.

'His breath his steady, he stop losing blood he will make it. Well there not much too live here and with his wound he won't survive. Ah damn! I take him with me.'

He look at the boy angelic face.

'It won't be that bad, plus it will make father happy.'

He lift the boy put him carefully on his horse and climb it himself. He put an arm around the smaller boy who was sit in Amazon position (mean the legs one side of the horse like a lady)

"Sir?" asked Colonel.

"Were continuing!"

"But you're highness the boy…"

"He's coming too…" He smile look down at the unconscious boy in his arm. "…consider him as one of the tribute we have in the travel." 

On this colonel didn't argue. It was very rare that the prince will have the hearth of help a helpless boy or take him home. Apparently this boy pleased the prince and was now a luxuries prisoner.

X was awoken by the sudden pain that taken over his body. He was hurting every were, by the movement he could tell he was moving and the noise make him tell that it was on a horse. Them X was aware of a other troubling fact, somebody have a arm around his waist. That was enough to let him find the strength to open his eyes. His captor wasn't aware yet of his consciousness, if it wasn't of the fact that his body hurt like hell he would trough he was in paradise. The boy was a little bit bigger them him but not much He have long blond hair that was tie in a pony tail his clothes were those of a noblemen. Is clear blue eyes look down at him and he smiled.

The ride was starting to be long way back home and he didn't like the way people looked at him with the boy in his arm. He feel some movement and look down. He was awake, his leaf green eyes still half closed. Zero smiled softly he was happy to have take the boy with him he was indeed cute. He could see that the boy was at the time panicked and at the same time needed rest . 

"Hello there, what you're name?"

"X…X Light…"

"Well X, you can call me Zero."

"Z…Zero…you're…"

"You're highness! There people ahead, probably thieves." Colonel said, looking at X, who seem scared as hell. There now very clearly ahead. 

"Keep going." Ordered Zero a evil grin appeared on his face. "X I want you to put you're arm around my neck." X do as asked. Arguing with the prince was out of question even if he could tell what he has in mind. He was going to kill them, if they dared to oppose him he will kill them. But the smile on the prince face become more human when he look at X and X hearth become at peace.

"Don't worry you don't have to fear anything with me." He whisper to his hear. 

But X hearth was soon again troubled when he see who was waiting for them. It was them those thieves who have robbed him and leave him half dead. Zero could feel the smaller boy tense in his arm. It was enough to awake the rage to kill in him. He wanted to kill them because they make his angel suffering, yes he know now they were the one to make this. He didn't need word to understand.

He take his saber in hand( a real cavalry saber) ready too kill without any other word and ordered to his soldier to do the same. 

***

There were dead body every were he looked. Blood also, he was scared so damn scared. He wasn't sure of what happen He only know that Zero have killed them. Zero seem happy to see this mess. 

"Let go home!" The young prince shouted. Then he whisper, "Close you're Eyes, you see enough of this." X do as told so he feel the warm arm of Zero against his waist again. But X was still tense and afraid. "X…forget them…they would have hurt other people and think about those they already hurt or kill."

"I know but…"

"No but, they hurt you remember."

"How…How did you know?"

"I know a lot about human reaction and you give it away as soon you see them."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you save me?"

"…"

It was them that Zero remember that X didn't know of his new situation and what a situation. How to bring the new on the boy without breaking him, make him understand that he his now a slave. That he was taking his freedom for his pleasure.

"Tell me the truth…don't worry of how it come out."

"I decided to take you."

"Hmm…"

"Since you can't pay you're due, I take you as a tribute. You're life is mine. And I do as I please with you."

X do understand what all that mean and was so damn scared by it. He feel so helpless… Zero Omega Wily was repute to be a cruel man. He didn't seem at first he was sure it was just rumor, but now he wasn't so sure. He open his eyes again to look at is new master.

Zero looked in the eyes of X, he could easily tell how scared X's. After all he did just see how he could be in urge to kill. But for the first time, he was confused with is own emotion. He was mad, because he didn't want X to fear him, he was sad also, he feel deceived but he know he could force X to feel good around him. He was also happy, the presence of X was enough to appease him and he was so excited.

The smaller body against him was like a aphrodisiac, he could wait to have him in a room door locked. But he didn't want to have X by force and for the first time of his life he realize that he have to make effort to get what he want. X was a challenge to him. 

"X you don't have to be scare of me, don't worry noting bad will happen to you I promise." X seem to hesitate, but what chose have he left, still his feeling wasn't easy to claim down. He tried: "Master…"

"Zero…call me Zero. I don't want another name for me coming from you're mouth."

"Zero…What I'm suppose to do?"

At that Zero smiled softly. He doubted that X know anything about sex, he looked like a virgin to him. Surely X would not know that Zero wanted to fuck him hard. Plus Zero didn't want that X give himself because of his duty but because X wanted to.

"Stay with me, being my friend if you can."

"What do you means?"

"I'm lonely X and bored, I need someone to take me company. You won't have to do anything just being with me all the time that all." And X give Zero one of these smile he will be longing for the rest of is life.

***

I'm not sure if I should continuous this if I do it will be a NC-17. So tell me what you think, except that I have many mistake in it. I KNOW IT DANMIT! I do my best to correct them.


End file.
